


backstreets back king falls

by witches_warlocks



Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Puns, Band Fic, Battle of the Bands, F/M, Friendship, Hopefully I actually remember to write the rest of this, M/M, Talent Shows, greg is still a trash person, this is mostly dialogue because i said so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-15 00:25:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19284304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witches_warlocks/pseuds/witches_warlocks
Summary: Prompt:With the annual high school talent show coming up, Ben is determined to assemble a band





	backstreets back king falls

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [kfamchallenge](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/kfamchallenge) collection. 



> Bens determination is back at it again as he attempts to assemble a band with more or less success.

“Come on, Troy.”

“No.”

“Not even for your best friend in the whole wide world?”

“I love ya buddy, but my schedule is all booked.” Troy shut his locker and looked at Ben. “Have you tried talking to Sammy?”

“He said no.” Ben slumped against his locker.

“You know who else you could ask?”

“Who?”

“Doyle Bevins.”

“Dude, I’m looking for a drummer, not a one-way ticket to crazy city. Can’t you just make a little time in your schedule for your bud?”

“Ben, you know I can’t.”

“Come on, you’re the best drummer I know,” Ben pouted, sticking his bottom lip out and gave Troy is best puppy dog eyes.

“I got student council to take care of, not to mention I’m supposed to help Mr. Sheffield with his lessons, and I got a date with Loretta this Saturday,” Troy sighed as the class bell rang. “I gotta go to class. I’ll talk to you at lunch.” So, Ben was left there alone and with dwindling hope for this year's talent show.

* * *

 

   “I already told you no, Ben,” Sammy said as he quickly thanked the lunch servers.

“Come on, Sammy,” Ben persisted, he wasn’t going to give up that easily.

“No.”

“Come on, it’s your senior year and you’ve never done a talent show. This is your last chance to ever show off your mad guitar skills,” Ben said as they sat down at the lunch table at their usual table.

“Because high school is the only time when I can,” Sammy said sarcastically, already eating.

“You know what I mean.” Ben grimaced at what seemed to be congealed marinara on some pasta on his tray before stabbing his fork into it.

“Do you even have a plan for how to do this?”

“Yes!” Sammy raised his eyebrows at Ben, before Ben quickly continued, “Mostly. Look, I couldn’t imagine doing this without my best friend.”

“It’s a nice sentiment but it’s still no, Ben.”

“Hello dumb and dumber,” Lily said as she sauntered up to the table with Jack following closely behind.

“Hi Lily,” Sammy mumbled as she sat down across from him.

“What are you guys talking about?” Jack asked, sitting down next to her.

“I’m convincing Sammy to join my band for the talent show,” Ben said with an air of confidence.

“Wow, really?” Jack looked at Sammy.

“That’s a turn of events. Sammy Stevens actually showing off his talents in front of a crowd,” Lily added with a chuckle.

“Well, don’t get your hopes up because it’s not happening.” Sammy shot a glare at Ben.

“Oof. Shot down Benny boy.” Lily said with a cackle.

“Oh hush Lily. Who else is in this band?” Jack asked.

“Me…” Ben paused. Jack and Lily look at him expectantly.

After a moment of silence Lily spoke. "Is that it?"

Ben deflated. “Yeah,” Ben looked up at Lily again with a spark in his eye, “Hey Lily you wouldn’t happen to be willing to pl-”

“Nope,” Lily interrupted, “I have to be presenting so I’m not allowed to perform.”

Ben let out a groan and let his head fall to the table. “It’s hopeless.”

“There must be someone you haven’t asked.” Sammy patted Ben on the back. 

“What about Emily Potter?” Jack offered.

“Oh yeah, she plays bass doesn’t she, that could work,” Sammy added trying to help give hope to Ben's little project.

“No, No, I wouldn’t want to bother her or anything. I’m sure she has other things-” Ben started to stammer but Lily loudly interrupted.

“Oh, there she is. I’ll call her over.” Lily said with a wicked grin. Ben started to move to stop her, but Lily was already standing and waving at Emily to come over.

“Hey guys,” Emily said in her usual cheery tone as she sat down with the rest of the group. “What’s up?”

“Benny here wanted to ask you something.” Lily shot Ben a smirk.

“It’s Ben,” he shot back at her.

“What is it, Benny?” Emily looked at Ben expectantly.

“Honestly it was just a stupid idea, don’t worry about it.” Lily raised her eyebrows at Ben only to be shot with another glare. 

“If it’s something you really want to do then it’s not stupid.” Emily looked him in the eyes making him flush an even darker shade of red.

“Well, uh,” Ben stumbled over his words before he quickly said, “I was just trying to make a band for the talent show and was wondering if you wanted to be a part of it.” Emily looked a little surprised before Ben continued “Honestly you don’t have to, it’s not really a big deal.”

“I would love to Benny,” Emily said with a grin.

“Really?” Ben didn’t try to hide his surprise.

“Yeah, it sounds like a lot of fun,” Emily cheery tone continued.

“See that wasn’t hard now was it,” Lily teased.

“I have an extra room my house if you guys want to practice there,” Jack added offering a little more help.

“Sweet! Now we just need a Drummer and Guitarist.” All eyes turned to Sammy who was seemingly trying to avoid the entire conversation.

“No. No. I’m not doing it,” Sammy said turning to all of them.

“Come on Sammy,” Jack whined, which made Sammy shot him a disappointed look.

“Sammy. Sammy. Sammy.” Lily started to chant softly and bang of the table and the rest of their group join in quickly after. This continued for a while before Sammy sighed and shushed them.

“Fine, I’ll join your band,” Sammy said before the group interrupted him as they celebrated their success, “but I’m going to complain loudly about it the entire time.”

“I still call that a win!” Ben said excitedly.

“Hey guys,” Troy said as he sat down.

“I made the band!” Ben said excitedly.

“Good job bud,” Troy gave him a pat on the back.

“But I do still need a drummer and it won’t be as much fun without you,” continued Ben.

Troy let out a long sigh. “You know I’m busy.”

“I know, but I really need you with us.”

“I’m sure that we can help you clear up something in your schedule,” Emily offered. The group looked at Troy, waiting for an answer. Troy looked at them before he sighed.

“I guess I can try to move something around.”

They had a band, now they just had to figure out the rest.


End file.
